olympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
April Ross
April Elizabeth Ross (born June 20, 1982) is an American professional beach volleyball player. Early life Ross was born in Costa Mesa, California on June 20, 1982 to Glen and Margie Ross. She has a sister, Amy. Ross grew up in Newport Beach, California where she attended Newport Harbor High School. At NHHS, in addition to lettering in track, she was a star indoor volleyball player, eventually becoming the nation's top recruit for her graduating class. She won the Gatorade National Player of the Year award as a senior and was the California Interscholastic Federation (CIF) Player of the Year in 1998 and 1999. In her senior season, she notched 624 kills and 526 digs. She played club volleyball for Orange County Volleyball Club for five years. She also played on the U.S. Junior National Team. She is 6ft 1in tall. College Ross attended the University of Southern California in Los Angeles, California, where in her freshman season she was the Pac-10 Freshman of the Year as well as the National Freshman of the Year. In her freshman season in 2000, she received Pac-10 First Team honors as well as AVCA Second Team All-America honors. She helped USC to the NCAA Final Four. As a sophomore in 2001, she was a second team All American and finished the season ranked fourth in Pac-10 in kills (3.98 kpg), sixth in points (4.52 ppg) and seventh in digs (3.04 dpg) and helped USC to the NCAA Regional Finals, when she suffered a sprained ankle during game two and was forced to leave the match. In her final two seasons, she helped USC to back-to-back NCAA Titles. In 2002, she was named a First Team All-American and had 15 kills and 14 digs in the NCAA Championship win over Stanford, avenging their only loss of the season to the Cardinal. In 2003, she repeated as a First Team All-American, and helped USC to an undefeated season after defeating Florida in the NCAA championship match. Ross had 14 kills and 19 digs in the winning effort. She finished her career among USC's all-time career record-holders, ranking in the top 6 in eight statistical categories, including first in points (1,430) and points per game, second in service aces (161) and service aces per game (0.38), fourth in attacks (3,859), fifth in kills (1576), kills per game (3.73) and digs (1,296) and sixth in digs per game (3.06). Professional career In 2008, with her beach partner Jennifer Kessy during the Swatch FIVB World Tour 2008, they finished in third place at the ConocoPhillips Grand Slam Stavanger, second place at the Dubai Open and first place at the Phuket Thailand Open, where she was named the Most Outstanding Player. On September 5, 2008, Ross and Boss upset the World No. 1 duo of Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh at an AVP tournament in Santa Barbara, California. On July 4, 2009, Boss and Ross won the FIVB World Championships in Stavanger, Norway defeating Brazilians Juliana and Larissa. As of April 2012, Ross has eight AVP and nine FIVB 1st place finishes overall, as well as over $937,813 in total prize money. In the 2012 London Olympics, Ross and Kessy won the silver medal when they lost to their country's Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh-Jennings in the final by 16-21, 16-21. External links The Fan Page of Kessy/Ross Her Facebook Page (1) Her Facebook Page (2) Her Twitter Page Category:USA Volleyball Category:London 2012 Athletes Category:Athletes Category:Team USA Category:Silver Medalists Category:1982 Births Category:One Time Olympians